Yip Yip
Season 3 thread written on November 29-30, 2014. Summary Full Text Tezzeret Verdile: "Alright Zuko, we need to get back. I know you’re not old enough to fly me, but you can move faster on foot than I can." Tezzeret clambers onto the back of the young Typhoomerang. "Let’s see if we can’t find Tree back at camp shall we? Okay Zuko, yip yip.” Tezz urged the dragon forward. It was time to go home, he didn’t care anymore. Treepelt Halfpaw: Tree had ducked out of the hall as hurriedly as she could. The tension that was building between Seasick and Stonegit was causing her heart to race and she didn’t want any part of it. She paced around outside, running her hands through her hair nervously, tugging at her thick shawl, trying to calm down. Get it together, Treepelt, she snarled at herself. She’s gone. You saw her disappear. Nothing bad is going to happen. You thought she was gone last time, though… She kicked at the snow, watching it fly a few feet and land with a soft paff. Then she frowned and looked farther, past her tiny snow hill and into the treeline in the distance. Something dark was breaking up the flat white blankness created by the snow in the trees and on the ground. It was coming towards the camp. She squinted and then her eyes widened, hand flying to her mouth. "Tezz?" Clover Rose: Clover slipped out of the hall shortly after Tree, although for different reasons. She’s started to feel somewhat feverish, and hopes that the cold air will do her some good. She comes out just in time to hear Tezz’s name coming from Tree. She quickly walks over, squinting in an attempt to see what Tree sees. "I didn’t hear you wrong did I? You said Tezz’s name, right? My eyesight isn’t as good as yours … is that him?" I don’t know if I want it to be him or not. Treepelt Halfpaw: "I…I don’t know…" Tree was biting the knuckle of her first finger. It was an awful habit she had fallen into, especially with her sharp teeth. "He can’t come back…the marking…Stonegit will…" Tezzeret Verdile: The rush of riding a dragon was unlike anything he’d ever experienced. The fortress loomed in front of him, upon coming closer he saw two figures in front of it. Please don’t be Stonegit, do not be Stonegit. Zuko cleared the last of the distance to the two figures. Oh thank Odin, Tree and Clover. The people I actually want to see. "Clover, Tree!" He awkwardly dismounted, attempting to hide his left hand. He was smiling for the second time today. Clover Rose: Clover stares at Tezz for a few moments before running to meet him. Although one would expect her to be happy, she was not. When she reaches him, she grabs him with her good arm and shakes him. "You idiot! Do you know what Stonegit will do if he sees you?! I can’t believe you’d be so stupid!" Her tail swishes back and forth furiously, although she doesn’t notice his left hand at the moment. Pulling her hand away from Tezz, she sways slightly, putting the hand to her head. Her cheeks are flushed brightly, although one might mistake it for being from the cold. Treepelt Halfpaw: Treepelt said nothing, she only watched as Clover approached him and shook him like a rag. He was keeping his arm behind his back, she noticed instantly, but for the moment, she let the conversation unfold. What are you doing here… Tezzeret Verdile: "I needed to see you Clover, and you Tree. I heard what happened, and I needed to know everyone was safe." He looked at both of them before pulling his left hand from behind his back. "Stonegit can’t kill me now, I know I’m needed. Even if Stonegit can’t see it yet, they need me to fight the witches. This next threat." Tezz gathered as much determination in his face as possible. Clover Rose: Clover nearly shrieked as she saw that his left hand was missing. “Oh my gods what happened?!?!?!?!” Her words come out in a rush, and she looks to Tree for help, not sure what else there is to say. Treepelt Halfpaw: Her mouth dropped open as she saw the scarred stump of his missing hand. “Tezz, you didn’t…you…” Words were not her ally today. "You didn’t have to do that," she finally said, lifting her gaze to meet his. "I—I’m sure Stonegit would have come around eventually…" Tezzeret Verdile: "I realize that in hindsight, and I kind of regret it. I did this in my grief back when I first found a place to rest. But I can still bend with this arm, so it’s not gone." He brought some snow up to take the place of his hand. "I guess I should go inside though, I can’t stay away from this confrontation any longer. Walk with me?" He led the two girls and Zuko to the camp. Category:Season 3 Category:Events Category:Tezzeret Verdile Category:Treepelt Category:Clover Rose